La Tienda de Mascotas 3
by cielphantomville
Summary: Cualquier cosa que el hombre gane debe pagarla cara, aunque no sea más que con el miedo de perderla. Frase de Friedrich Hebbel (1813-1863) Poeta y dramaturgo alemán. El segundo Fanfic en mi especial de Terror.


**La tienda de Mascotas**

Resumen.

.

.

Cualquier cosa que el hombre gane debe pagarla cara, aunque no sea más que con el miedo de perderla. Frase de Friedrich Hebbel (1813-1863) Poeta y dramaturgo alemán.

.

.

.

 **Cap. 3 La criatura mística.**

El día de su boda había sido también el día de su muerte.

—Pero que desperdicio —comento uno de los asistentes al funeral. —Era la criatura más bella del universo, Von Wolfram Bielefeld era un ser místico.

Yuuri no estaba seguro de si esa aseveración iba más allá de una mera comparación o llevaba algo de verdad, después de todo en Shin Makoku lo imposible era casi cotidiano. Pero dejando de lado ese detalle, la única verdad inamovible era que Wolfram, su Wolfram ya no estaba a su lado.

Desde lo ocurrido prefirió regresar a su mundo para olvidar, dejar todo atrás, pero incluso permanecer en Japón le era doloroso porque hasta su familia llevaba grabada en su esencia la presencia del príncipe mazoku, por ello en un intento de huir decidió ir a E. U., huir de su pecaminoso error, su angustia y culpa.

Pero cuatro años más tarde aún recordaba aquella noche y su conciencia lo atormentaba dejándole ver entre sueños el rostro de desconcierto y dolor del rubio antes de caer por la borda del barco en donde se celebró su boda. El sonido del cuerpo al estrellarse contra el agua y luego el precioso traje blanco siendo engullido por el obscuro hoyo negro que era el mar en ese momento, como una flama que se extingue; pero por sobre todo, el hecho de no haber encontrado rastro del cuerpo del príncipe era lo que más le atormentaban en ese momento.

—Bienvenido a mi tienda de mascotas, soy el Conde D. Esta noche puede que encuentre aquello que desee.

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos y parpadeo enfocando mejor a quien le hablaba, un hombre de piel pálida le extendía la mano invitándolo a entrar a su tienda mientras él con tristeza pensó: "lo que yo deseo no puede devolvérmelo.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y de hecho no recordaba como sus pasos se habían encaminado hasta ese lugar, simplemente se había dedicado a vagar dejando a sus pensamientos sumergirlo en su agonía.

—Este es el barrio chino. Un lugar misterioso con muchas comodidades raras y valuables y quién sabe, si me da una oportunidad tal vez entre mis lindos animales encuentre alguno que calme ese vacío en su interior.

Yuuri apretó los labios hasta formar una línea recta, luego sin saber realmente ¿por qué? entro; quizás con la efímera esperanza de que ese hombre chino y misterioso tuviera la razón. Los distintos sonidos de los animales que a primera vista se mostraban eran completamente comunes, sin ningún tipo de peculiaridad que llamara su atención.

La mirada feliz del vendedor le incomodaba, parecía pendiente de sus gestos y actitudes mientras recorría las jaulas, como si espera que de un momento a otro quedara prendado de uno. Lo que sin duda Yuuri no se espero fue ver como esa sonrisa aumentaba al ver sus intenciones de marcharse al no encontrar ninguno que le satisficiera.

—Es obvio que para alguien de la posición de su majestad el Maou deba presentarle algo especial —dijo el vendedor realizando una leve inclinación en forma de respeto.

Yuuri dio un brinco en su lugar y los bellos de todo el cuerpo se le erizaron al escuchar el título nobiliario, ¿cómo podía aquel hombre saber que él…?

—Esta tienda es especial y quien la atiende también, se muchas cosas majestad que me permiten entender los requerimientos de mis clientes —aclaro con voz taciturna el hombre oriental.

Mientras hablaba el chino no dudo en dar media vuelta y dirigirse a una cortina que descorrió permitiéndole a Yuuri ver un extenso pasillo que descendía. Con forme avanzaban Yuuri comenzaba a sentir recelo, estaba siguiendo a un hombre desconocido a un sótano obscuro, y recordaba que la mayoría de las películas de terror comenzaba de esa manera. Por suerte antes de siquiera pensar en que decir para volver sobre sus pasos y salir de esa extraña tienda llegaron a una amplia y en gran medida, alta habitación, en donde una enorme vasija con agua lo esperaba.

—¿Qué clase de animal tiene ahí? —pregunto preocupado el pelinegro al escuchar el ruido que hizo el agua de chapoteo e imaginándose que se trataba de algo grande.

—Es un tritón. —Contesto como si nada el Conde D.

—¿Un tritón? —y con aquella curiosidad que solo Maou poseía subió las escaleras y se inclino todo lo que pudo para mirar en las oscuras aguas que contenía la enorme vasija.

A los poco segundos una cabellera rubia asomo por sobre el agua, luego vinieron dos preciosas esmeraldas que lo escrutaban con desconfianza y los labiecitos rosas se curvearon en un gesto desdeñoso antes de volver a hundirse en el liquido.

—Wolfram —jadeo Yuuri sintiendo como el aire le abandonaba nada más verlo. —Wolfram —grito asombrado y feliz, listo para de ser necesario saltar al agua en busca de su esposo. —Haga que salga, tengo que hablar con él —exigió el Maou al Conde D. —Wolfram soy yo, Yuuri.

—Me temo alteza que el tritón no responde a mis deseos, no puedo obligarle porque no ha sido domesticado. Pero creo, pienso que tal vez si usted le adquiriera entonces le tendría a su disposición para dialogar todo lo que se le antoje.

—Véndamelo.

—Si lo quiere, debe firmar un contrato.

El Maou asintió tomando temblorosamente la hoja que el Conde D le ofrecía, volvería tener a Wolfram a su lado, vivo y feliz, y esta vez no pensaba dejarlo ir. Deslizo la pluma dejando estampada su firma.

—Le pido que lea detenidamente los tres términos del contrato Majestad: Uno, no mostrárselo a nadie. Dos, manténgalo en un gran tanque de agua y cámbiela regularmente. Tres, no deje que tenga hambre. Si rompe alguno de estos términos, no asumiré responsabilidad por las consecuencias.

Yuuri asintió mirando casi con fascinación su propia firma, un nuevo lazo que lo ataba a Wolfram de nuevo.

El hombre pálido antes de entregarle al tritón, lo miro con cierto recelo ante su entusiasmo y la poca atención que el rey demonio puso en su advertencia y dijo.

—Espero que sean felices por siempre.

Yuuri no tardo en pasar del humilde y casi maltrecho departamento que hasta ahora había estado ocupando, a una elegante casa con piscina interior. No repararía en gastos con tal de darle la mayor comodidad al que anteriormente fue su consorte.

Todos los días el Maou contemplaba la gracia y belleza de rubio príncipe. Lo veía nadar de un lado a otro en la enorme piscina meciendo su aleta nacarada de un precioso y casi irreal color azul iridiscente. Sacar la cabeza en el borde y mirarlo detenidamente cuando se acercaba con la comida era otra rutina a la que poco a poco el Rey se fue acostumbrando y a pesar de que Wolfram en el principio nunca le permitía acercarse con el paso del tiempo fue tomando confianza al punto que Yuuri exhalo en plenitud cuando logro alimentarlo directamente en la boca.

—Oh! Wolf. No importa si no puedes hablarme, mientras estemos juntos podremos superarlo todo, siempre te amare —recitaba con frecuencia cada que el rubio asomaba la cabeza como mirándolo con curiosidad.

Hasta que llego el día en que por fin Yuuri pudo tocar la sedosa cola. Sentir con la yema de sus dedos cada escama fue una experiencia única, aunque nada comparable al instante en que por fin un año después logro volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Wolfram lo había perdonado. O al menos eso quiso pensar el Maou sintiéndose dichoso de sentir la piel fría y resbalosa y el cosquilleo de la rubia melena contra su nariz.

—Yuuri… —llamaron a la puerta una fría mañana. —Yuuri, abre. Seque estas ahí —demando el intruso.

Wolfram saco la cabeza del agua, olfateo el aire y pelo lo distes como gato disgustado antes se sumergirse tanto como pudo y mantenerse ahí.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —dijo el ex-rey en un intento de apaciguar al tritón. Dejaría que tocaran hasta que se cansaran porque no pensaba abrir.

Wolfram solo arrugo la nariz con desprecio ante los llamados insistentes que pronto no solo golpeaban en la puerta principal sino que poco a poco se iban acercando al área de la piscina.

Yuuri se puso en pie haciendo una nota mental de bardear la propiedad para que nadie volviera a tomarse tantas confianzas. Pero por ahora tendría que lidiar con el incordio.

Yuuri camino tranquilamente a la puerta sin importarle en lo más mínimo los insistentes golpes contra el vidrio polarizado y los casi gritos que lo llamaba. Entreabrió levemente la puerta apenas si lo necesario para poder ver a la cara a su indeseable visitante.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? —pregunto el Maou con desdén con tan solo reconocer de quien se trataba.

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? —se ofendió el rubio platinado que desde afuera intentaba forzar su entrada empujando con el cuerpo la puerta. —Ha pasado más de un año y se supone que tu… que yo… ¿Qué ya no me amas? Hemos pasado por tanto para que ahora solo me dejes.

Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, como si no comprendiera las palabras que salían de la boca de ese hombre.

—¿Amarte dices? —un suspiro siguió a esa casi incrédula pregunta. —Lo siento, pero no puedo amarte, y ya deberías irte, no quiero que Wolfram se lleve un disgusto si sabe que estas aquí Sara. Ya sabes cómo es él.

—¿Wolfram? —exclamo escandalizado el Rey de Small Shimaron. Como si el nombre fuera una clase de mal chiste y en cierta medida a si lo creía Saralegui. —Él está muerto. Y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Lo vimos caer por la borda cuando…

—¡Cállate! —grito el pelinegro saliendo velozmente e interponiendo su cuerpo para impedirle a Sara mirar dentro. —Wolf está aquí, y está bien, ambos estamos bien. Así que vete y no molestes más —ordeno empujando con fuerza a Sara.

Saralegui trastabillo dos pasos antes de caer sobre su trasero. Con la cara incrédula y el enojo a flor de piel. Aun así fue lo suficiente mente astuto para colar su mirada por el escaso resquicio que dejo el cuerpo del Maou al volver a entrar.

—No puede ser… que demonios es eso… —jadeo Sara sin creer lo que vio. Porque ciertamente sus ojos lo estaban engañando. Eso que dio un salto en la piscina era enorme y en definitiva no era humano ni mazoku.

Solo pasaron tres días antes de que Yuuri volviera a escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Estaba vez se traba de Conrad y Gwenldal. Seguramente Sara les había hablado de Wolfram y ahora venían a llevárselo. Pero no pensaba entregarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si no se iban por las buenas lo harían por las malas.

Esta vez defendería a su esposo a como diera lugar.

Esa triste noche no volvería a repetirse.

Wolfram era inocente y sin embargo fue el que termino pagando las culpas, no solo las de Yuuri, sino de sus hermanos, parientes, en fin… de todos.

Las intrigas en el Pacto de sangre empezaron unos meses antes de su boda. De hecho la crisis que atravesaron obligó a Maou a tomar la decisión apresurada de contraer nupcias. Gwenldal no veía con buenos ojos su unión, sin embargo era la mejor opción para acallar los miles de rumores que se extendían, no solo en el reino, sino más allá de las fronteras de las tierras vecinas y que desacreditaban el compromiso matrimonial de Wolfram Von Bielefeld y lo colocaban en una precaria e injusta situación al saberse que ambos prometidos compartían lecho.

Por su parte Conrad se vio en la penosa necesidad de apoyar dicho evento al escuchar de sus mismas tropas, que sabían por conocidos o familiares residentes en otros reinos, como los regentes anhelaban un socio un tanto más fiable y menos voluble. Ellos no estaban viendo el buen, excelente trabajo que hacia Yuuri, se dedicaban criticar su edad, su falta de experiencia, su poco conocimiento en las costumbres de su propio reino y por sobre todo, el precario tiempo que pasaba en sus tierras.

De Cecilia no hubo más que mencionarle la situación para clamar con voz en pecho por una boda, importándole muy poco los sentimientos de la pareja real. Es decir en caso de Wolfram todos podían afirmar que amaba al rey Maou, pero de Yuuri…

Durante la preparación Yuuri se vio cada vez más presionado, más atosigado y hastiado sin la posibilidad de huir a casa por un respiro porque hasta el mismo Shinou al saber del enlace matrimonial entre él y su descendiente se propuso mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible en Shin Makoku.

Para cuando Saralegui arribo a territorio demonio el rey ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Así que por ese lado nadie podría culparlo por buscar un desahogo momentáneo con un "amigo".

Planeo con detalle su escapada nocturna, solo quería salir a pasear sin la presencia de guardias o escoltas. Quería un poco de privacidad.

Sara lo esperaba a la entrada del pueblo enfundado en un traje sencillo que no llamaba para nada la atención y el cabello sujeto bien oculto bajo un gorro por demás avejentado que le permitiera pasar desapercibido.

Yuuri sonrió al reconocerlo y pensar que ambos eran monarcas buscando aventuras.

Entraron a la primera taberna que encontraron. Pidieron un par de tragos y charlaron sin mayores preocupaciones que no excederse para no terminar tumbados sobre los sacos del fondo que solo Dios sabia de que estaban rellenos.

Un par de trovadores amenizaron el ambiente invitándolos continuar bebiendo, así que para cuando se les hizo de madrugada ellos apenas estaban lucidos. O al menos era el caso del Maou quien al día siguiente no recordaría como llego a una modesta habitación de hotel, cuanto menos porque estaba desnudo sobre la cama en compañía de su "amigo".

Se levantó a trompicones buscando su ropa y no espero a que su compañero de lecho despertara para salir a toda prisa.

De ahí en adelante intento no cruzárselo. Sentía la cara arder de vergüenza aun sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que paso entre esas cuatro paredes. De hecho el Maou se auto convencía de que lo más probable era que solo hubieran dormido y durante la noche le hubiera dado calor… eso debió ser. Le dio calor y por eso inconscientemente se quitó las prendas, por eso estaba desnudo.

Pero era la mirada picara de Sara lo que le hacía dudar y temer lo que sucedió esa noche de copas.

La boda se llevó a cabo como estaba planeada, de hecho la celebración concluiría a bordo del barco del Rey, cuyos afortunados tripulantes serian únicamente los más cercanos al monarca.

Y ahí estaban, festejando, incluso Yuuri había logrado olvidar sus pesares y comenzar a pensar que sería feliz al lado de Wolfram. Que de verdad anhelaba envejecer junto a ese chico con cara de ángel y sangre de demonio.

Tanta fue su dicha que cuando llego el momento de partir el pastel, porque Wolfram le hizo cumplir su promesa de darle un pastel más grande que el de Laila, en un arranque de efusividad tomo al príncipe por la cintura para estamparle un beso dulce, placentero… y lleno de promesas.

A partir de ahí no volvieron a soltarse lo que transcurrió la fiesta esperando con ansias la conclusión del evento para poder desaparecerse juntos.

Su oportunidad no tardó en llegar, entre risas cómplices y carisias insinuantes lograron llegar a la parte posterior del barco, donde solo el rumor del agua al moverse y el brillo de la luna seria testigo de lo mucho que ellos se deseaban.

—Te amo Wolf… —confeso Yuuri entre beso y beso mientras sus manos dibujaban con avaricia cada curva del cuerpo que pronto seria suyo. Lo apretaba contra su pecho con fuerza y sin embargo aún lo sentía lejos.

—Y yo a ti mi Rey —respondió el rubio mirándolo a los ojos, gritándole con una mirada que a partir de ahí eran un solo ser, que no existiría en su vida nadie que logra igualar el amor que le tenía. Que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma.

—Es lo mismo que susurraba a mí al oído hace un par de noches —confeso Saralegui saliendo de entre la sombras. —Por qué Yuuri fue mío y yo de él antes que tuyo, cuya atadura es solo por conveniencia.

Wolfram despego los labios para negar lo dicho, pero no era a él quien le correspondía, Yuuri era quien debería estas molesto, indignado por tal calumnia, sin embargo no decía nada. Lo estaba aceptando silenciosamente.

—No… no es cierto —musito Wolfram con el corazón agrietado, esperando por el golpe final que curaría dicho daño o lo destrozaría para siempre y saldría directo de la boca del Maou.

—Wolf… yo… —y Yuuri bajo la mira, él no podía mentir y el no saber la verdad lo tenía maniatado para negar o afirmar lo que Sara decía. Quería creer que estaba mintiendo, empero algo dentro de él le decía que sí paso algo entre ellos aunque no supiera exactamente qué.

Sara dio un paso al frente sintiéndose vencedor, Wolfram retrocedió con la mirada mostrando la herida insalvable que lo atravesaba y la humillación a lo estaban sometiendo y ese solo movimiento basto para sellar su destino. El vaivén de las olas escogió ese instante para arreciar, quizás porque deseaba a la bella criatura que sobre el barco le era negada, así que aprovecho su oportunidad para hacerla perder el equilibrio y recibirla entre sus frías aguas. Egoístamente lo engullo sin reparar en el grito desgarrador del Rey.

El Maou apareció, con su inmenso poder casi estuvo a punto de abrir el mar y hundir la embarcación en el proceso con tal de rescatar a su consorte, pero el mar se negó a devolverlo. Era suyo, tenía una nueva perla que protegería y que evitaría volviera a llorar. La flama arrogante y poderosa que era Wolfram Von Bielefeld se había extinto.

Pero regresando al presente, debía ocuparse de los dos hermanos de su esposo. El contrato decía que nadie podía verlo y él se aseguraría de ello.

—Ellos no se irán, lo sabes —escucho decir a Wolfram dentro de su cabeza mientras sus delicados dedos de uñas nacaradas delineaban su pecho y bajaban lentamente por su abdomen hasta perderse bajo la pretina del pantalón.

Y era cierto, Yuuri los conocía lo suficiente para saber que insistirían, pero por ahora ellos no existían, solo su hermoso tritón que con sensual toque exigía atención y él no podía negarse.

—¿Pero qué te ha pasado? —pregunto el General apenas ver aparecer la cara demacrada y parte del cuello del rey Maou por la hendidura que hizo la puerta y el muro. —¿Y esa mordida? —señalo preocupado.

—¿Mordida? —repitió el pelinegro subiendo su mano hacia la parte afectada. —Wolf es algo salvaje, ya saben… cuando llega al clímax —rio como un niño travieso que confiesa la mejor de sus aventuras.

Conrad y Gwenldal compartieron una mirada significativa, la vez pasada Yuuri no se dignó a abrir y tuvieron que resignarse a marcharse sin lograr nada, y ahora que lo veían en persona parecía estar en muy mal estado.

—Yuuri estamos preocupados por ti —confeso el Capitán intentando interponer su cuerpo para entrar sin conseguirlo, porque ahora Yuuri ahora era casi tan alto como Gwenldal y tenía su misma envergadura.

—Lo siento pero Wolf está esperando y… ambos estamos bien, así que no tienen de que preocuparse.

—Pero Yuuri —intento contradecir Conrad casi entrando en pánico al notar, cuando el ex Maou sostuvo la puerta con fuerza, que le faltaban dos dedos.

Conrad retrocedió asustado. ¿Qué era aquello que convivía con el ex Rey.

—Yuuri —llamo con mayor apremio el Capitán —por favor...

—Váyanse. No me hagan pedírselos por la fuerza —tajo Yuuri con firmeza cerrando la puerta de un empellón.

Gwenldal apretó la mandíbula, no pensaba dejar el asunto en paz, sin embargo debía pedir el consentimiento de la familia, porque no podía solo entrar por la fuerza a la casa, si se tratara de Wolfram el agradecería que al menos le informaran de su situación.

Con eso en mente marco el número de teléfono de los Shibuya.

—Ellos pronto volverán, los conoces… no van a rendirse —musito Wolfram con sensualidad dejando que su esponjosa lengua acariciara el pecho del Maou con deseo.

—Cierto volverán pero no voy a permitirles que nos separen. Ya una vez te perdí y no se repetirá… en todo caso prefiero… prefiero ser parte de ti.

—Si eso es lo que quiere mi Rey… —respondió Wolfram feliz mostrando una fila de colmillos bien afilados.

—Yuuri, abre —exigió Conrad apenas arribar a la propiedad de su ahijado. Con el puño golpeo la puerta con apremio, casi parecía tener la intención de pasar sobre ella, porque algo dentro de él le exigía saber que Yuuri se encontraba bien. Solo habían tardado un par de horas en dar con los padres de Yuuri, con quienes después del infortunado incidente de la boda perdieron contacto, y exponerles la situación al completo, antes de solicitar su autorización para intervenir de una manera más contundente.

Miko acepto enseguida, muy segura del cariño que los dos hermanos de Wolfy le profesaban a su hijo, terminado con un: _Se los encargo mucho…_ que a Conrad le sonó a suplica.

—Yuuri…. —grito el Capitán ya desesperado por la falta de repuesta.

—A un lado —advirtió Gwenldadl antes de propinar una poderosa patada que tambaleo la puerta.

—Juntos —se unió su Conrad y entre los dos lograron derribarla.

Después del estruendoso golpe de la madera contra el suelo solo el silencio los recibió. Con cuidado se fueron adentrando en la casa, revisando las estancias que parecían abandonadas debido a la falta de uso, de hecho los focos fundidos les obligo a hacer el recorrido en total oscuridad mientras sus dedos se impregnaban de la considerable capa de polvo que cubría todos los muebles de la casa.

Conrad no perdía la esperanza, de vez en vez gritaba el nombre de su ahijado sin ningún resultado, en su mente aun esperaba ver salir de cualquier estancia a Yuuri. Tal vez un tanto demacrado pero vivo y hasta cierto punto a salvo.

—Conrad, ahí —señalo el General al notar un hilo de luz que se colaba por el pasillo.

Ambos hermanos por instinto llevaron las manos a los mangos de las espadas mientras se aproximaban lentamente y el sonido de un chapoteo les llenaba los oídos. Con cautela Conrad empujo la puerta de dónde provenía el haz luminoso que separaba la casa de una piscina techada. La luz los segó por escasos segundos, instantes en que los hermanos casi podrían jurar que vieron la silueta de Wolfram dar un salto para luego perderse en la profundidad de agua.

Pero no podía ser, debían estar equivocados porque Wolfram estaba muerto.

Un nuevo chapoteo los hizo reaccionar, ambos hermanos podían distinguir en el agua la forma de algo gigantesco.

—¿Pero qué rayos es eso? —pregunto Gwenldal sin despegar la vista del animal.

—Yuuri —grito Conrad y entonces dos cosas sucedieron.

El enorme pez emergió con fuerza descomunal y Gwenldal se abalanzó sobre su hermano justo a tiempo para evitar el monstruoso animal acuático alcanzara a prendarse del cuerpo de Conrad quien era el que estaba más cerca de la orilla.

—¿De dónde saco Yuuri esa abominación? —se preguntó en voz alta Conrad al tiempo en que se ponían en pie y daban pasos hacia atrás.

Sin embargo el pez no parecía estar de acuerdo con dejar ir su bocado, porque agarrando impulso salto fuera del agua abriendo las fauces para llevarse de un solo mordisco a cualquiera de los dos intrusos.

Pero tratándose de Gwenldal y Conrad, espadachines excepcionales, llevaba las de perder.

En cuestión de segundos los hermanos desenfundaron sus armas y aprovechando la vertical que el cuerpo del pez hizo al descender tajaron de cabo a rabo a la criatura que se estrelló contra el piso con un ruido desagradable, como el que haría una masa flácida al ser golpeada.

Lo que vino después les daría pesadillas por el resto de sus vidas, y eso decir mucho tomando en cuenta que ambos habían participado en guerras sangrientas.

De la abertura en el vientre de la criatura que ellos mismo hicieron salió rodando una cabeza de cabellera obscura que Conrad de inmediato reconoció y que los coacciono a verificar lo que ellos ya se imaginaban. Dentro del estómago del monstruoso pez hallaron el cuerpo del Maou y para su sorpresa y horror el esqueleto de la parte superior del torso de Wolfram.

Fin.

.

.

.

N. A.

A mí querida Estela.

Sé que esta pareja es tu favorita y yo aún espero que algún día seas valiente dejes salir toda la luz del sol que guardas en tu interior.

Atte: Tu demonio favorito

Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
